


No Words Needed

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, depressed Bucky, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky is having a bad day, Steve is there for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

Steve knew something was wrong the moment he walked in the room.  Usually his and Bucky’s room was a little bit of a mess, but not nearly this bad.  The curtains were closed even though it was the middle of the day.  The room was full of shadows, which made it difficult for him to discern Bucky from the pile of blankets on the bed.

“Buck?” he asked in a soft voice.  When he received no reply he took a step forward, towards the bed and his boyfriend.  “Bucky?”

“Go ‘way Steve,” came Bucky’s mumble from under one of the pillows.

Steve stayed right where he was.  “You okay?”

There was a slight movement from near the pillow that hid Bucky’s face.  It might have been a shrug.

Suddenly understanding that Bucky was having one of his days when it was difficult for him to get out of his head, away from what he had done when he was the Winter Soldier, Steve simply asked, “Can I do anything?”

There was a pause.  Then a hand, Bucky’s metal hand, emerged from the depths of the blankets, sheets, and was that a towel?  Steve didn’t move for a moment, then Bucky’s fingers made grabby motions towards him.

Steve huffed out a single laugh.  “Alright, jerk,” he murmured, crawling into bed and digging himself into the pile of covers.  Eventually he settled next to Bucky, not sure if he wanted to be touched or not.

Bucky’s face appeared in front of him.  His eyes were slightly glassy, like he was seeing something Steve couldn’t while he stared at Steve’s face.  His hair was oily and snarled, making Steve think that he probably hadn’t showered in a few days.  But to him, Bucky was always beautiful.  In uniform, with war paint, back arched as Steve slid into him, now, and all the times in between.

“Hey,” Steve breathed, stretching out a hand to Bucky’s cheek.  His thumb unconsciously rubbed the slightly hollowed cheekbone.  After a few moments, Bucky slid forward until they were touching from their chests down with Bucky’s head on the crook of Steve’s neck.

They didn’t say anything else.  They didn’t really need to.  They understood one another without words.  Both Steve and Bucky knew that the other would be there when they needed.  They always would be.  Til the end of the line.

 


End file.
